Like we always have
by Cloiegirl12
Summary: Poland comes to Russia's house for a dinner pparty, Lithuania still completely in love with him ends the night in those Polish arms.   Branch off of a RussPruss story.  Short sweet to the point.


Poland X Lithuania

(A/N This is technically a branch off of another fanfiction my friend and I wrote with RussPruss.)

Background: Lithuania is still working under Russia and tonight is a dinner party therefore Russia invited a few people including Lithuania's polish lover. This is from Lithuania's POV.

I was so happy to see the blond exit the carriage, Mr. Russia had  
>really been too generous in this act. I watch as the blond walks my<br>way, I hold my breath as he smiles.  
>"Hey Liet!" He calls and I about crumble in joy.<br>"It's great to see you Poland." I respond in a blissful joy.  
>He makes a funny face like he was contemplating saying something but<br>kept his mouth shut.  
>"If you would come this way I'll show you to the dining hall where<br>you'll meet the rest of our guest." I say, trying to put on a  
>professional look and not that of a love stuck moron.<br>"Thank you Liet." He said following me. He had been determined to call  
>me that, even when we were younger I once asked him not to call me<br>that but after three days of failing miserably be gave up and let him  
>call him it after all.<br>We walk into the dining hall where there were only a couple others.  
>"Sadly I must go to my other duties, Please take advantage of the fine<br>wines while you wait."  
>"Aww... but Liet, I thought you'd be staying with me 'all night' "<br>He whines putting a bit of exaggeration in the last two words. I try  
>not to blush so I turn around not looking at him.<br>"I don't know what the 'night' has in store for us but I will see you  
>after my duties are relieved." I claim. Right now I had to get Mr.<br>Prussia for the dinner.

(Skipping to the scene where Poland is drunk got in a fight with Prussia and was sent away with Lithuania)

I drag him down the hallway to the room I had previously prepared for  
>our guest. His arm was swung over my shoulder as he grumbled angrily.<br>"Who the heck does he think he is? Ordering me around like that! Who  
>is he anyway?"<br>"That was Mr. Prussia. You really shouldn't have been so loud, Prussia."  
>"YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE? My own boyfriend is taking his side!"<br>"Will you calm down? I'm not taking his side; let's just get you back  
>to your room."<br>He still isn't too happy but he stumbled along until we reached the  
>guest bedroom door. I open it and before I could comprehend what was<br>happening I felt myself shoved onto the bed, I heard the door close  
>then felt my lover on top of me.<br>"Whaa!"  
>He captured my lips in his and I could taste the sweet and bitter<br>flavor of the wine he had consumed earlier.  
>He took control by pinning me down with his body. I gave into<br>his warm, soft lips and His eyes flickered to mine as I stare into the  
>green orbs I felt my heart whelm with the love I had for this man.<br>"Liet..." he coos "My Liet, how long has it been?"  
>I blush at his question and counted the months in my head.<br>"Almost a year now." I announce and he smiles deviously.  
>"Oh really? How did I leave you so unsatisfied for so long?"<br>My face turns a deeper shade of red. W-well I'm off for the rest of  
>the night." He leans forward. "And I have missed...you greatly." He<br>smirked as he caressed my cheek. I did want him but I was afraid I  
>would regret it in the morning. It's only because we lived so far apart. I<br>hardly got to see him. When He left I'd be lonely and anxious.  
>"Liet...please don't make that face. I'll sleep with you." Poland<br>announced almost proudly.  
>"Poland..." I hesitate. "Yes, I want you" I finally give in; I couldn't deny my longing for him.<br>We kissed, we cuddled, and we had passionately played each other's emotions.  
>Over all a glorious night as I throw myself around the male without any concern for the upcoming morning.<br>"Poland?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"How do we do this?"  
>"Do what?" He looked at me over the fluffy white pillow.<br>How can we continue to see each other at such long distance? I love  
>you so much, I don't want to lose you but can we really survive this<br>way?" He shifts over to hold me. I cuddle into his chest.  
>"Liet, you worry too much. That's always been an issue for you. I<br>guess to answer your question though. One day at a time, just like we  
>always have."<br>I sigh. 'Like we always have.'


End file.
